


贯穿伤

by CLInai



Category: SBR, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLInai/pseuds/CLInai
Summary: 全文1.5w，NC17雌穴龙/舌钉/略G向
Relationships: Diego Brando/Funny Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	贯穿伤

**Author's Note:**

> Sum1：男人脱下手掌上戴着的灰粉色丝绒手套，轻柔地用大拇指把男孩脸上快要凝固的血液抹掉，露出他纸片一样苍白的皮肤。 “ 还能站起来吗，迪亚哥？”
> 
> Sum2： “你死后，我们的名字就能并列于史册。”

1.

起初血腥味像惊雷一样爆开，从被撕裂的高压动脉中喷薄而出，漆红了大片的石砖和墙壁。紧接着更多的血从不同部位的伤口里涌出来，像纽约中心公园里的喷泉，或者某道大瀑布。原来那些在我们身体里流淌着的东西是这种气味，腥的，臭的，咸而粘腻地铺满整个黑石砌成的笼子，生锈的血的味道缠绕着生锈的铁窗格。  
利爪从龙的胸前进入，从它背后穿出，贯穿了龙的身体的兽掌里抓握着一颗还在扑通跳动的心脏。亮蓝色的鳞片裹着厚厚的血浆，七零八落地被撕烂在地上。龙的前臂和大腿被拦肢截断，露出滴沥沥的红色碎肉和白色骨头。  
怪物把手从龙的胸口抽出来，厚重的血浆给它戴了一只红手套，手心是他夺得的战利品。它高举着这颗龙的心脏，无数镁光灯聚焦其上。  
龙倒下了，沉闷而巨大的一声，躯体与地面撞击的声音。  
紧接着排山倒海的欢呼声从观众席上卷起，震耳欲聋的广播正式宣布蓝龙时代的结束，和新王的诞生。  
“可算是有点看头了！！” 观众席中有人说。  
“可不？霸主的失败才是最精彩的。”  
“只是那些押蓝龙赢的人要赔钱咯！”

臭名昭著的“布鲁克林擂台”坐落在集市边，这是全美国仅剩的最后一个斗兽场。  
每天，数不清的驯兽师带着自己培育出来的怪物、有钱人带着女人、仆从和整箱整箱的金子、普通人拿着高倍望远镜和凑出来的几毛零票，从四面八方聚集到这座漆黑的庞大建筑物里。  
它一共高五层，中间留出一个堪比四个古罗马斗兽场的空地，被直耸的加固铁丝网环绕，铁网外就是密密麻麻的观众、那些轻易被鲜血迸射刺激出尖叫的嗜血赌徒。  
蓝龙已经连续八场不败了，惊人地成为这个赛场上存活时间最长的选手。但人们可不想花大价钱来看一场毫无悬念的比赛，在它连胜第五场的时候偌大的场子就已经坐不满观众了。主办方不得不四处搜寻一个更强劲的对手来打败龙，即使用上些肮脏的注射兴奋药物的手段也在所不惜。  
迪亚哥曾经以为自己的父亲可以就此称霸擂台，永远不败。尽管在目睹自己父亲被撕成碎片的全过程时他心底甚至没有掀起一丝悲伤，或者可以说是根本没有任何波动。  
在制造出自己之前，父亲已经是被很多人看好的战斗机器。亮蓝色的鳞片覆盖在健壮庞大的龙身上，肌肉群像连绵起伏的山脉，锋利的爪可以轻易捅穿一切。

迪亚哥在充斥着肉体搏击声音的训练场旁边降生，母亲的痛呼被更大的痛呼声淹没。  
他的母亲是在训练场打工的女工，十个月前被训练场的主人当做奖励，送给那头意气风发、崭露头角的蓝龙。  
龙与人成功受孕的概率极低，但迪亚哥拿到了这张举世无双的船票。  
初来世间的小怪物还不知道命运的洪流将怎样向他袭来。他只是闭着眼睛大声哭喊，像任何一头雏兽一样，挥舞着裹满黏液和羊水的藕段般的双臂，摸索着去寻母亲的奶|头。  
他的父亲是一头六亲不认的搏斗机器，迪亚哥看过无数次蓝龙巨大的生|殖|器|官凶狠地刺入素不相识的女性体内。但只有自己，最倒霉，也最幸运的这个人，来到了这座堆满活人的地狱里。

在斗兽场里，“输”意味着“死亡”。  
迪亚哥已经见过太多死亡了，长着漂亮翅膀的巨蛾战士、长满突起尖刺的巨蜥、奇形怪状的多足虫，记不清样子的猛兽和怪物，他们有些死在父亲的拳头下，有些被之前的擂主打死。五颜六色的鲜血一层层浇灌着斗兽场的土地。  
观众们还在沸腾，新的王被加冕，成为最新的擂主。而蓝龙的尸体被拖下场，像一块破布，在焦黑的地面留下一长串笔直的赤色血痕。  
旧王的覆灭往往是一场更大的狂欢。  
蓝龙的尸体被瓜分，无数猛兽和人类一拥而上地抢夺它的肉、骨、器官，血和肉块糊得满地都是。被瓜分的对象甚至包括它曾经拥有过的女人们——先王一死，它的所有物便全部归大众所有，先到先得。  
大厅侧边传来一阵骚动，迪亚哥跑过去，看见母亲被一圈男人围住。他们撕扯她的衣服，抓她的手臂，企图将她据为己有。明蓝色的怒火刹那间烧遍了迪亚哥，他几乎毫不犹豫地向人群冲过去。  
她是为龙生过孩子的女人，这表明了她独特的体质，不知道有多少训练师想借她的子宫尝试配种。  
这场争夺不知道已经进行了多久。女人像一只破布娃娃，被无数只健壮的手臂拉来扯去。她的嘴唇一张一合，不知道是不是在呼救，男人们的粗喘和吼叫盖过了女人细小的声音。肉色的布娃娃在人浪中起伏，最终沉下去看不见了，迪亚哥只看到男人们的乱七八糟缠上去的手和脚。  
明明内心一片冰凉，奇怪的液体还是不断地从眼眶里涌出来。迪亚哥伸手去摸，伸出舌头卷起它们。  
又苦又咸。  
世界好像被旋小了音量，一切喊叫都寂静下来。女人的哭喊和男人的粗喘，胜利的新王的吼叫，蓝龙的躯体被撕裂，西装革履的老人们交头接耳，都变成慢动作的默片。迪亚哥看到他们的双唇，一张，一合。瞪圆的双眼，笑到咧开的嘴角。肮脏的黝黑的手，肮脏的洁白的手。  
他看到身边的世界在逼近，围成团的男人们和被瓜分的母亲在向自己靠近，男人们每一个动作都被放慢了铺开在眼前。

杀了他们。

这是迪亚哥耳旁唯一的声音。  
他向母亲跑去，紧绷的嘴角旁出现延展的裂痕，亮蓝色的鳞片从皮肤下方翻出，一条有力而粗长的尾巴劈开皮肤生长而出，左右甩动着保持疾速前奔的平衡。  
我要杀了你们。  
利齿与利爪本能地张开，成年男子像一座座大山挡在前面。迪亚哥跳到半空中，咬牙切齿地向下挥爪，削下了男人的脑袋。  
沉浸在抢夺中的人群被血溅到，转头看见一个半人半龙的小男孩浑身是血地割下了别人的头颅。有人恍然大悟地惊呼：是他！这女人生的儿子！居然是个可以变出龙尾巴的杂交怪物！  
快捉住他！迪亚哥听到这样的声音。  
数量猛增的刀尖和子弹擦身而过，但这也没什么大不了的。迪亚哥红着眼撕裂男人们的皮肉和心脏，一群低贱恶心的蛆虫罢了。  
“快走！”  
男孩在跳跃到半空中的间隙里看到地上衣不蔽体的母亲，鲜血汩汩地淌了一地。她露出一个笑容，嘴唇无声地张合。  
一瞬间涌上眼睛的水雾和酸楚让迪亚哥几乎看不清敌人的刀光，他的背被砍了一下。  
十来个手持武器的成年男子和一个赤手空拳的小男孩之间的差距还是过于巨大，没过多久迪亚哥就感到深深浅浅的裂口开了满身。他有点支撑不住了。  
突然连片的枪声响起，眼前的男人们一个接一个地栽倒，下一秒就要落到自己身上的刀尖也失了准心，噼里啪啦地滚落到一边去了。  
另一伙人来了。  
他们似乎拥有强大的战斗力，远距离几分钟就把身边的人墙打了个七七八八。  
肮脏的人墙塌了下去，迪亚哥终于看清倒在地上的母亲，衣物早不知道被撕碎到哪里去了，一只胳膊被硬生生地扯断，一个男人在自己倒下之前把短刀刺进了女人的胸口，扎眼的深红血液铺满地面。她却还保持着柔和的神情，深蓝色的瞳孔扩散而无光，迪亚哥从母亲眼里看到满脸鲜血的自己。  
“哈…我得不到的东西，别人…也没有人可以得到。” 那男人倒在地上咧开嘴角，手还抓着刺入女人胸膛的刀柄。  
难以言喻的情绪占据了迪亚哥，在他意识过来之前，那个奄奄一息的男人已经成了一堆肉酱。  
刚刚放枪扫倒敌人的人们原来穿着整齐划一的制服，他们有条不紊地在斗兽场内四散开来，似乎是要包抄什么目标。  
迪亚哥坐在母亲的尸体旁边，一双穿着上好质料的紫红色皮靴的脚落到自己视线前的地砖上。  
他顺着那人修长的小腿，紧实的大腿，一路往上看。这人穿着灰粉色大衣，金色长发落在结实饱满的胸前，末端卷起环形的弧度，坚毅高耸的鼻梁像美国边境壁立千仞的雪山。  
这人蹲下来，视线和男孩平齐，湖蓝色的眼瞳看向迪亚哥，冰川般的气息将男孩笼罩。  
“你叫什么？” 男人问。  
“迪亚哥。” 男孩直视这个男人，戒备地向后缩了缩，血水顺着他金色的发丝往下滴。  
“迪亚哥·布兰度。”  
“几岁了呢。” 似乎为了显得不那么可怕，男人弯了弯嘴角。  
“九岁。” 迪亚哥抿紧嘴唇，悄悄收回龙的尾巴和尖爪。  
“我叫法尼。”  
男人脱下手掌上戴着的灰粉色丝绒手套，轻柔地用大拇指把男孩脸上快要凝固的血液抹掉，露出他纸片一样苍白的皮肤。  
“还能站起来吗，迪亚哥？”

后来迪亚哥才知道，这个穿着粉红套装的男人全名叫法尼·瓦伦泰，是刚刚上任的美国总统。

2.

按理来说总统是绝没有必要和权力参与执法机构的行动中的。  
然而“禁斗兽法”已经发布了一个月余，“布鲁克林擂台” 仍然正常营业，数不清的非法交易和犯罪仍披着斗兽的皮进行。居民们早苦其久矣。  
强力的整治手段去除了城市流脓的暗疮，刚上任的瓦伦泰总统也因此得到了更多的支持。  
据说总统还在斗兽场里救了好几个无辜的小孩子，总统蹲下身安抚小朋友的照片已经刊登在了第二天的早报封面上。

或许对于美国民众来说，他们只会在餐桌上匆匆庆贺暴力的消减和对彻底逝去的斗兽文化的缅怀。但对于九岁的迪亚哥来说，他将永远记得这一天。  
父亲被打倒，死无全尸。母亲死在一群畜生的脏手下。总统和警队冲进决战后的现场，人赃俱获。他看到总统在自己面前蹲下来，为他擦拭脸上的血。他们带着迪亚哥去安葬母亲，当晚安排他住在离白宫不远的一所高级酒店里。  
迪亚哥陷在柔软的枕头和被褥里，脑子像火烧一样烫。  
对母亲死去的遗憾和伤感竟然只停留了一段不长的时间，很快地被另一种情绪取代——兴奋与渴求。  
现在他满身自由，他可以在几乎称得上是“宽广”的大床上肆意打滚，可以把一直隐藏得很好的龙尾巴变出来玩耍，似乎明天他就能踏上金光闪耀的坦途。  
那时的迪亚哥就有隐约的预感，是命运把他从父母和斗兽场中解救出来，让他和这个全美国权力最大的人相遇，而这个叫法尼的金色长发中年人，将成为自己绝好的踏板和梯子，这是一生一次不能失去的机会。

第二天早晨有人敲门，迪亚哥打开门，看到一个穿着全套西装的男人，他弯下腰，对迪亚哥说，“先生，酒店二楼正在供应早餐，如果需要的话可以前去享用。”  
男孩扶着门框问，“请问吃完了之后呢？我就要走了吗？”  
“是的。任何时候您都可以自由离开。”   
“先生！” 迪亚哥踮起脚睁大双眼乞求他，可怜兮兮的蓝色眸子里盛满泪水，“我可以和总统先生见一面吗！十分钟……不，五分钟就行！或者两分钟！”  
西装男人不置可否，叫迪亚哥稍等，便转身离开了。  
没过一会儿又响起敲门声，那男人回来了。

“总统先生邀请您共进午餐。”

进入白宫前迪亚哥被彻彻底底搜查了身体，连破旧的靴子上仅剩的金属环扣都被卸了下来。  
用来会客的餐厅很大，明亮通透。长条形的红桃木餐桌正中央铺着一面星条旗，上方摆着一束庄严的红玫瑰。1986年的时候玫瑰正式被国会投票通过成为美国国花，这让迪亚哥自然地联想到总统的姓氏，Valentine。一个分明和热烈赤诚相关的名字，但本人却给迪亚哥一种山崖的气息。  
高大的总统已经坐在桌边了，金色的卷发在阳光下闪光，他示意侍从帮迪亚哥拉开椅子。  
“总统先生。”迪亚哥恭恭敬敬地站在旁边。“谢谢您百忙之中抽空，我其实只用占用您五分钟。”  
“畅所欲言，迪亚哥。”   
“总统先生，请把我留下来吧！” 男孩抬起头注视着男人湛蓝的眼睛。  
“我可能是世界上唯一一个同时拥有龙和人类基因的人！”   
瓦伦泰缓缓眯起眼睛，戴着丝绒手套的手指轻敲桌面。  
“你在向我推销你的基因吗？” 他低下头问，金色的刘海投下一片阴影。  
迪亚哥咬着下嘴唇没讲话。  
“那么小布兰度先生，你希望从伟大的美国国库里得到什么呢？”  
男孩慌忙摇头，着急地辩解。  
“是您把我救回来的，我理应报答你们！”  
从小衣不蔽体地在怪物的厮杀与看客的嫌弃间摸爬滚打起来，突然被拯救的男孩现在最大的心愿就是报答恩人了。  
多么朴实而惹人怜爱的眼神啊！晶蓝色的眼瞳里蓄满长期以来累积的泪水与感动，长长的睫毛被打湿，金色的短发还胡乱翘着，和衣裤一样脏兮兮的。  
没有人可以拒绝这个心地善良的小孩，尤其是民众支持率那么高的总统。  
迪亚哥这样想着，往眼神里又多加了些热血昂扬的坚定。  
他看到总统的嘴角展开一丝真切的笑意，心想自己快要成功了。  
瓦伦泰这次没脱手套，宽大的手扣上迪亚哥的头顶，轻轻摸了摸他细软的头发。  
“那从今以后，你的父亲就是美利坚合众国了。迪亚哥。”

迪亚哥·布兰度，这可是你自己送上门来的。

瓦伦泰最后浏览了一遍迪亚哥的档案，用笔尖蘸了红色的墨水，在纸页的某个地方打了一个圈，封回牛皮纸袋，扔到抽屉里去了。

3.

什么狗屁报恩，什么狗屁为国效忠，全是扯淡。  
一切都是为了钱——钱！

迪亚哥被安排住在华盛顿的基因研究所边的一栋双层的别墅里，别墅下是一个带小游泳池的花园，还配有佣人和私人厨师。  
脏兮兮的苦孩子在别墅巨大的浴缸里泡了人生中第一个澡，脏乱的金发间日积月累结成的血块终于顺着透明的水流走。迪亚哥看着堆满香气扑鼻的沐浴乳泡泡的清水，想起自己前几天还在斗兽场和饲养的乳龙争抢水桶里的浑水喝。  
现在自己的泡澡水，是曾经想也不敢想的甘露。  
富人，啊，富人。  
九岁的男孩感受到前所未有的力量，这时他开始感谢起恶龙父亲对人类母亲干的脏事。  
他生于肮脏，死于肮脏，重生于肮脏。

就在他出门想买瓶汽水却被门卫拦了下来的时候，迪亚哥意识到自己是被禁锢的。  
他没法独自出门，没法社交，更不用说出远门去旅游，连去家对面的公园草坪上撒欢都会有人不远不近地跟在后面。  
但这又如何呢，反正现在他可以躺在深红色天鹅绒沙发上喝冰镇果汁，把厨师做的不好吃的菜连盘子带餐刀摔到地上，或者用脚踩着帮佣的脸让她立刻去洗自己换下来的衣服。

尽管基因研究所要求的事情很少，顶多就是抽点血、要迪亚哥变成龙然后测量各项体征。迪亚哥每天都过着十点起床，出门左拐配合研究人员，五点准时下班，晚上十点就能睡觉的生活。

每天吃早饭的时候佣人会送来今天的报纸，一打开就是瓦伦泰总统。  
迪亚哥看着他去各个州访问，参与不同的国际会议，发布新的法令和政策，脸上永远挂着不露一丝破绽的微笑。  
偶尔看到他和他的妻子出席重要的场合，第一夫人站在一旁像尊蜡像。  
迪亚哥挑挑眉毛，把笔拿在手心里转来转去，突然拿稳了，落笔便在总统夫人脸上划了一个叉。男孩又想了想，利落地把整张报纸撕了个对开，瓦伦泰的脸和身子被精准地劈成两半。  
他要佣人买来成箱的书籍和健身器械，也没人知道这从小打打杀杀的野孩子到底认的清楚几个字。  
他只知道自己要蛰伏和等待，他已经踏上瓦伦泰这架梯子的第一级了。

在报纸的旅游专页，一张占满整个版面的大幅彩图吸引住了迪亚哥。  
繁荣城市的主干道就在眼前，左右两边竖立着高耸的大楼，马路上川流不息。一轮巨大的赤红太阳悬浮在街道的尽头，两侧的高楼像是沉默严肃的守卫。红油漆般的夕阳给整座城市铺上一层血色，背光的地方拉出纯黑色的阴影。  
那轮红日像位兵不血刃的杀神。  
迪亚哥吞了吞口水，转头望向玻璃窗外的太阳，华盛顿的太阳，小小的一颗，淡黄色，挂在遥远的蓝天里。  
他笑了一下，看到图片下方的注释——曼哈顿悬日。

曼哈顿。

4.

十二岁的时候，男孩的身体开始猛地抽芽。每个夜里迪亚哥都浸泡在生长痛与突如其来的坠落感中。不知道是不是龙的基因在青春期中起到了作用，迪亚哥变得非常好动。  
他能感觉到自己在飞速生长。

基因研究所对他的研究增加了很多新花样。  
迪亚哥看着全然陌生的一大堆零零碎碎的铁片贴上自己光裸的身子，很多巨大的仪器把自己围住，千奇百怪错综复杂的管子缠绕身体，脑袋上被罩了一个畸形水母般的圆球机器。  
“放松。” 一直以来都很谦和的领头研究员温柔地笑了笑，用柔和的语气告诉迪亚哥放轻松。  
男孩没来由地恐惧了起来，野兽的直觉让他意识到今天的采样实验似乎不同于往日。  
小腿猝然发力想要逃离这怪异的氛围，然而腿部肌肉里传来柳条抽芽般的疼痛，浑身冒血的漆黑的怪物顺着自己的毛细血管往外爬，在骨髓深处钻孔，张牙舞爪地在自己的血肉筋脉里撕开无数道细小的裂口。  
迪亚哥惊恐而愤怒，怒吼着放出属于龙的那部分身体，伴随着反常的几乎将四肢扯断的剧痛。深埋在骨头里的痛感终于从里扩散到外，每一条神经似乎都在被密齿梳细细地啃咬。  
眼球几乎被瞪出来，嘴角的裂口约撕越大。半龙半人的怪物焦灼而痛苦地在试验台上翻滚出畸形的体态。  
逃，他要逃。  
眼前的一切已经模糊起来，冰冷的仪器像水花一样晃出一片惨蓝色的光。机器滴答的声音，人类错杂的脚步声与谈话声，近乎疯狂的强烈色彩，在眼前与耳边轰隆炸开。  
脚步都不稳，他不知道这是什么邪门的事情，这群下作的人类又试图要让自己身体结出怎样的花来。  
迪亚哥拼尽全力推开眼前任何的遮挡物，巨型的仪器被怪力少年推得七歪八倒，研究人员的叫喊声不绝于耳，从四面八方席卷着弹跳着。他吼叫，声波被扭曲得不成样子，自己的声音像一团被揉皱又拉得细长的废纸或是铁块，金属在自己嗓子眼里碰撞变形。  
他向前跑，视线混乱不堪，体内的痛感还在生长，导致他外层的皮肤几乎对痛感失敏，横冲直撞地扯开一切，他只想离开这个鬼地方，跳到冰凉的水里洗掉浑身的不适与钻心的痛楚。  
幸运女神让他如愿以偿，迪亚哥终于撞破一层水幕，不知道是跑到了湖还是水池里。肉体与水面撞击的感觉缓解了浑身的刺痛，冰凉的液体从四面八方用来，覆盖住所有的肢体与感官。  
他张大嘴，氧气气泡争先恐后地从嘴里钻出来，咕嘟咕嘟的水声像发动机一样在耳边轰鸣。

沉睡般的宁静将迪亚哥席卷，他听不见也看不见了，科研人员可能把他从水里捞了出来，给了他一剂镇定剂。

但寂静的昏睡似乎没有持续多久。  
这一切都不像是真的，之前在华盛顿别墅里悠闲安稳的记忆忽远忽近，像水光折射下断裂摇曳的水草；斗兽场中弥漫着的血腥味和飞溅的肢体反而像深海底下的沙砾，被波浪翻卷起来，笔直地扑向自己。

那些撕扯着杀死了母亲的畜生们从淤泥里钻出来，他们拥有僵尸般青绿色龟裂的皮肤，伸出露出白骨的手去抓迪亚哥的腿。野兽般的低吼从他们的嗓子眼里挤出来，高低起伏地呜成一片。

恶心。

迪亚哥猝然暴起，用健壮的爪子和尾巴把他们爆揍了一顿。他觉得自己浑身充满的力量，眼里除了目标，没有其他的东西。血红充满双眼，龙臂一扫便取人性命，所向披靡地想将他们除尽。  
杀了他们。  
这是少年心中唯一的声音。  
迪亚哥皱着眉头，满脸都是对他们溅到自己身上的血的厌恶。然而敌人越来越多，大片狰狞的僵尸从乌黑的泥里爬出来，尽管尸首如山，他们还是一浪一浪地向迪亚哥涌去。

这噩梦做得太久了，杀人早已成为融在血里的本能。迪亚哥已经数不清自己杀了多少人，浑身好像穿了一件血织的战袍，少年气喘吁吁地甩着龙尾，脚踏在光滑软绵的腥臭尸堆上。

半龙半人的少年喘着气，幽蓝的眸子里一片虚焦。  
他看到一个人影向他走来，穿着灰粉色的套装，淡色的长发，模糊不清的脸。他在自己面前蹲下，用手指帮迪亚哥擦干净脸上的血迹。  
“杀了这个人。” 那人靠近迪亚哥的耳朵，用难以置信的具有蛊惑力量的声音命令他。  
“他叫乔尼 · 乔斯达。”  
迪亚哥机械地点了点头。

对于迪亚哥来说，杀人并不是什么难事。

这个乔斯达是个瘦弱的瘫子，但打起来却有些棘手。  
不过当迪亚哥最后把飞刀刺入对方的身体里时，他从容地勾了勾裂开的嘴角。  
这瘫子活不久了。  
数把刀插在他的血肉里，他倒在地上咳了满地的血，过不了多久他就会失血过多而死掉。

“喂，龙人。” 那瘫子气若游丝地喊他。  
迪亚哥低头舔着自己爪子上的血，皱着眉头瞥他。那瘫子嘴角噙着一丝笑意。  
“你知道，你从一出生起，咳咳…就是瓦伦泰的试验品吗…”   
迪亚哥停住了手。  
“不，准确来说，从你出生之前…从‘布鲁克林擂台’被建造起来之前…在伟大的总统先生还只是纽约市长的时候……”  
“他就已经在进行试验了。”

迪亚哥眯起眼睛，眼角闪出锐利的光。  
“你怎么知道？”  
那瘫子躺在地上又咳了半天，血水约扩越大。他冷笑了一下，“他是要‘拿起最初的餐巾的人’，要抢在所有其他国家和势力之前，咳…制造出最无敌的生物武器。”  
他顿了一下，挑眉看了一眼迪亚哥，眼里满是讥讽而愉快的光芒。  
“但是我很高兴，他让一个失败品来暗杀我。回去替我谢谢总统，哈哈。”   
迪亚哥眉头皱得更深了，他一把捏起乔尼的脖子让他正视自己，深蓝的瞳孔里满是火焰。  
“失败品是什么意思。”  
乔尼被捏得缺氧，气若游丝地吐出一句话。“如果你是成功品…咳，你根本不会和我讲话，哈。因为，你根本不会具有自我意识…和，思考能力…”  
半龙的少年克制不住地浑身颤抖，头痛欲裂。像是有无数的声音在自己脑子里尖叫，敲打着头骨想要钻出来。  
他大吼了一声，长而尖利的龙爪一下子深深刺进了乔尼的胸口，直接将他的心脏挖了出来。  
龙人绝望地吞吃着连血带肉的内。混乱模糊的光影间，他看到母亲被无数双手撕裂，看到美国总统站在自己身旁，亲眼看到他用手挖出自己的心脏。

光影散乱，致命的光点和刺耳的声音死死地缠着迪亚哥。  
他这才意识到时间与空间对于自己而言早已没有实感，他连自己有没有走在坚实的土地上，都不确定。

到底从什么时候开始的记忆，是场梦？

5.

迪亚哥艰难地睁开眼睛，水光在眼前浮动。  
他试着动了动手脚，让神经中枢去寻找四肢的存在，好在他们都完整无缺。  
他低头，看到身上连满了大大小小的管子。尝试着向前游动了一下，手却撞到了一睹透明的墙。  
原来自己被关在一个水箱里面，像一具被泡在福尔马林里的尸体。  
他用手去摸那透明的水箱壁，仔细地感触冰凉坚硬的触感在自己指尖绽放。他好像从未有过如此真实的感官，曾经所有的杀伐都好像出现在梦里。

但他还记得一个声音——  
“你是一个失败品。”

少年扯断身上所有的线，身手利落地出了水箱。  
外面是一个实验室，一片黑暗，只有紧急出口的灯发出幽绿的光。龙人出色的夜视力让他看清厅里摆满着的各式各样的仪器。安静得出奇，空无一人。  
他看了一眼挂在墙上的钟，时针指向二，想来是夜里两点多。

迪亚哥再清楚不过现在自己应该去哪里。  
他甩动灵活的龙尾贴地奔跑，却轻巧得连一丝灰尘都没有扬起，不露半点声音地溜出了研究所。

迪亚哥不知道自己在研究所里被关了多久。几天？几个星期？几个月，还是几年？  
华盛顿的街景都变了，每一棵从眼角向后退的灌木都是陌生的。  
乱七八糟的街道上飘着没卖完的报纸。迪亚哥随手捡了一张，看到发稿日期，那么陌生的数字。  
他想了想，他在意识不清的情况下被控制了五年。  
他十七岁了。  
但他还记得那人的气味，从第一次见到他的时候开始，敏锐的龙人就把那男人的气味深深地印在了身体里。  
某种浑厚的铁器混合着尖锐刀片的味道，金属的气息里缠绕着一丝典雅孤高的香氛。  
他应该正睡得香，也不知道他和那个蜡像般的第一夫人过得怎么样，是不是有了孩子。  
迪亚哥思考着，等下看到他们俩并排躺在床上，应该先杀谁。或者干脆一起吧，让这对蜡像鸳鸯在梦里无痛归西。

龙少年像只夜行壁虎一样攀上白宫的墙，慢慢向法尼的气息靠过去。他几乎都可以听到一墙之隔的房间里，总统平稳的呼吸声。  
他跳进房间，宽大绵软的床上只躺着一个人。金色的长发散开在枕头上，发梢卷翘，这人毫无防备地沉睡着。  
迪亚哥抬起伸出了利爪的手，不带半分犹豫地全力向那人脖子刺去。  
然而啪地一声，一只手握住了龙的手腕，上一秒还熟睡着的人转过脸来直视着迪亚哥，蓝色的眸子里满是冷光，哪有一点睡着的痕迹。  
迪亚哥低吼了一声，另一只手也冲过来刺向总统，却同样地被他擒住。他不知道身为普通人类的总统怎么会有这么大力量。  
怒火很快吞噬了那一闪而逝的诧异。少年瞪着躺在床里的男人，他看上去更加成熟了，下巴棱角分明，浓眉几不可察地向上挑着。迪亚哥居然从他平静的蓝眼睛里看出了一丝愉悦。  
两人僵持着，谁也没有轻举妄动。  
最终还是总统叹了口气，“你长大了。迪亚哥。”  
迪亚哥猝然暴起，一下子抽了手把瓦伦泰按进了枕头里，尖锐的龙甲在男人的脸上划出一道长痕，鲜红的血迫不及待地涌出来。  
少年一声冷哼。“少用你那父亲般的语气跟我讲话，瓦伦泰。”  
“你手上一共有几个试验品。” 迪亚哥问，眼睛里闪着危险的光。  
瓦伦泰陷在松软的枕头里大笑出来。  
“小男孩， ‘唯一’ 对你来说这么重要？”  
像是一刀正中最柔软的肉，迪亚哥怔楞了一秒钟迅速皱起眉头，抓着瓦伦泰脖子的手又紧了紧。  
“我父母的死是不是你策划的。”   
瓦伦泰耸耸肩膀，“你不得不承认死亡是最好的成长剂。”  
一阵毫不惊讶的强烈的颤抖爬上迪亚哥的脊背。  
“不然你以为 ‘布鲁克林擂台’ 幕后最大的股东是谁？  
迪亚哥，教你一课，要想拿起最初的餐巾，就要永远快人一步。”

原来自己的一切，从出生到父母的死亡，从斗兽场到研究所，全是这个老男人一手早已策划好的。自己却一直以为是他救了自己，以为自己占了美国总统的便宜。  
杀了他。  
利爪离他毫无防备的脖颈只有一厘米，稍微使点劲就能把他捏碎。迪亚哥双目尽赤，低吼着向他的动脉刺去。  
然而就在这一瞬，自己的身体突然整个被定住，预想之中的血浆喷涌没有到来。他甚至感受不到自己四肢的存在了，无论如何也动不了了。  
“你干了什么？” 迪亚哥咬牙切齿。  
“自己家的小狗总要拴好链子。” 瓦伦泰心平气和地把身子僵硬的迪亚哥从自己身上移开。他一手摸上迪亚哥的耳后，那里有一个硬硬的突起。类似于植入的控制器，对于瓦伦泰来说，迪亚哥和一只遥控老鼠没有什么本质区别。  
“放心吧，小鬼。我可以在半秒之内让你被炸得连渣都不剩。”  
瓦伦泰坐起身，迪亚哥看清他穿了一身纯白的绸缎睡衣，领口开到胸前，露出一半鼓囊的胸肌。他一手把金色的长发挽到一边，一手撑在迪亚哥脑袋旁边。  
“虽然你是个失败品，迪亚哥。但我还是很感谢你完美地杀了乔尼。”  
失败品这三个字仍然狠狠地刺痛了他。迪亚哥哼了一声，“就因为我还保留着自我意识？”  
瓦伦泰轻笑了一下，“乔尼跟你说的？”  
“哈，看来那家伙果然还是没拿到最高权限——迪亚哥，你知道当初为什么是你求我我才留你的吗。”  
迪亚哥瞪着他不说话。  
瓦伦泰一把撕了迪亚哥的裤子，手掌由下往上罩住少年整个阴部，手掌包裹着他柔嫩的一团，粗长的手指在隐秘的肉缝间左右揉搓。  
“你——”   
瓦伦泰俯下身盯着迪亚哥的眼睛，脸与脸之间只隔了两根指头的距离，他玩味地观察少年的神情，快乐地看到他在听到自己下一句话的时候瞬间变了脸色。  
“这里，长了一套女性的玩意儿，迪亚哥 · 布兰度先生。”

“你体内的雌性激素太多，这是在你九岁入住酒店之前我们就查出来了的东西，这导致你很难被训练成成功的生物战斗机器。  
本来我是要放你走的，但流浪小猫明显不想被我扔掉，是吧。  
可怜的穷鬼。”

过量的信息让迪亚哥哑口无言。  
他感到浑身一松，瓦伦泰不知道怎么操作地解开了他身上无形的桎梏。迪亚哥想也没想，毫不犹豫地伸手啪地一下扇了总统一个响亮的巴掌。  
男人的脸被打到歪在一边，他缓缓转过头来，对上了迪亚哥那千军万马冲杀而来的眼神，让瓦伦泰回想起年轻时战壕里的硝烟。  
这辈子还没有人扇过他巴掌。  
一丝笑从瓦伦泰唇边漏出来，他揪住迪亚哥的头发，浅金色的顺滑的发丝像绸缎一样裹着他满是枪茧的大手。  
“我还记得，救下你的那天，你的头发有多脏。” 瓦伦泰一字一字地往外送，铁锈般的呼吸扑到迪亚哥耳侧。  
“本来我想直接放你走的。但现在我改变主意了，迪亚哥。”  
“给我生个孩子吧。”  
这次总统的手上没有戴那个灰粉色的丝绒手套，粗糙的大手按揉着迪亚哥的腹部，那里静静地躺着一个子宫。  
迪亚哥两只手腕被男人的大手交叉钳住，按到了头顶。  
他呸地一口朝瓦伦泰吐唾沫，反唇相讥，“贵国总统想来是已经成了鳏夫，要么就是第一夫人正睡在不知道哪个议员的床上对他摇屁股吧。”  
瓦伦泰的脸色沉了下来。他不想用任何方式回想起他那位同性恋妻子，她从一开始就拒绝与自己睡在一起。  
他用拇指固定着少年的下巴，伸出粗糙的指头卡进迪亚哥嘴里，在那滚烫柔软的口腔里翻搅。瓦伦泰用枪茧摩擦他红润细嫩的舌头，把他舌头从嘴里拉出来细细观赏。拥有龙基因的少年有拥有比正常人类长出许多的舌头，舌尖有点分岔。  
鲜红软嫩的一条，瓦伦泰很希望在上面打洞，用一根银针穿过他滑腻的软肉，再挂上一个嵌着蓝宝石的金属环。

毫无征兆的，两头野兽便撕咬在一起。舌头缠着舌头，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，牙齿相撞。年长的那方拖着少年年轻弹润的舌尖吮吸，却被狠狠咬了一口。浓重的血腥味充满了口腔，瓦伦泰舌尖一推，把混着浓重血水的唾液挤入少年的喉咙深处。  
总统脱了睡袍，像雅典雕像的揭幕仪式。虬髯的肌肉群上布着零星的伤疤。  
迪亚哥早已被脱得一丝不挂，拿光裸的脚发狠地踹身上的老男人，却被捉了脚腕按到两边，双腿大敞。瓦伦泰把刚刚在迪亚哥嘴里濡湿的手指搭上了他的阴部，粗糙的指腹毫不客气地在柔嫩的阴唇和阴蒂上打圈。  
少年对这种感觉过于陌生，他从不知道自己身体的某一处竟会产生如此怪异而强烈的感受。酸涩的，鼓胀的，湿润的电流从两腿间那块禁地窜上脊髓。他不知所措地喘息，眼里闪着愤怒和涣散的光。  
“我操……瓦伦泰！”   
他试图并拢双腿，想用双手护住下身。但腿根酥软得没有一丝力气。  
手指灵活地磨蹭在软肉中，两指轻巧地把少年充血兴奋的阴蒂夹了起来，细细地揉捏把玩。骨节粗大的手指旋转着插进湿软的穴道，像陷入了棉花糖做成的夜晚。  
少年粉嫩的阴茎也因为攀升的快感慢慢充起气来。迪亚哥凶狠地低吼，带着羞恼的尾音。  
瓦伦泰两手架着迪亚哥的膝弯往上推，少年的身子被折成了三折，湿淋淋的下体完全暴露在冰凉的空气里。  
男人一个巴掌毫不客气地甩在那脆弱的唇肉上，汁水飞溅，少年喊了声疼。  
“这是还你的刚刚那一巴掌。”瓦伦泰说。  
紧接着就扯开少年肥厚的阴唇，粗壮的青筋暴起的阴茎捅进一张一翕的穴口。穴肉绞得死紧，狭小的穴道被强硬地撑开。  
瓦伦泰太大了，迪亚哥疼得发懵，双手在男人背后掐出一道一道的印子。他摸出来瓦伦泰背后大片凹陷的伤痕，像是组成了一幅画。星星和条纹。  
这人把祖国刻在了背上。  
迪亚哥啐了一口，指尖在他背上划下深浅不一的血痕。  
瓦伦泰顶入的力量近乎狠戾，一下一下插到最深处。迪亚哥觉得自己被撕裂了，但从身体的裂谷里涌出莫名其妙的快感。摩擦变得越来越顺滑，柔软的穴道分泌出大量粘稠的汁水。  
这是在白宫，这是美国总统的寝宫，这是他每天睡觉的床。这样大，这样柔软，上面铺满了质地上好的被褥，床上撒满总统的气味和新陈代谢掉下来的身体碎屑。迪亚哥这样想着，全身的血液又流快了几分。  
总统讥讽地一笑，拧着身下少年胸前透粉色的两粒乳头，插入的频率越发快起来，撞击声几乎连成一片，粘腻的水声在穴道深处作响。  
“早知道就不让你去杀人了，迪亚哥。”   
迪亚哥腰身弹软，叫床的声音根本压不住，啊啊啊地拖长了尾音抖个不停，两条腿在空中随着冲撞的频率一动一动的。  
“你生来就是个婊子。”   
瓦伦泰盯着他那双尖锐的蓝眼睛，迪亚哥过于凶狠的眼神和上挑的眼尾破坏了画面的美感，但让瓦伦泰兴致更高涨了些。

一条自尊的走狗；一个自私的圣徒；一个甘愿跪着舔别人脚背但又反手一刀插入别人心脏的畜生。

迪亚哥尖着声音呻吟，瓦伦泰操得太狠了，每一下都像顶到了喉咙口。  
少年半闭着眼睛口齿不清地骂瓦伦泰，从贱人骂到不长屁眼的老变态，从没有脑子的蠢驴骂到虚伪肮脏的性瘾者。迪亚哥一边被死死地摁在床上操，一边嘴上操着正在操自己的人。甜腻的喘气声和断断续续的脏话混在一起从迪亚哥舌尖滚落。  
直到被硬生生插到潮吹，阴蒂肿胀得不行，像一颗熟透了的红色浆果。透明的液体哗啦一下从被填满的穴口喷出来，浇湿了两个人私处的毛发和那根提高速度冲击的大棒子。  
迪亚哥嘴里的脏话彻底被高音调的呻吟所取代。  
脑子里一片白光，少年的腿根和穴道跟着痉挛。冲破一切的快感把整个人吞没。  
瓦伦泰最后连顶了几十下，饱满的囊袋啪啪作响地撞到少年臀上。最后一滴不漏地射到了迪亚哥里面。  
射完之后他拔出来，清脆的一巴掌拍在迪亚哥屁股上，让他用屁股夹紧，一滴也不许漏出来。  
年轻人像从水里捞出来一样，浅金色的发丝浸在汗水里，嗓子斯拉斯拉地哑着往外吐脏话，舌尖上还沾着从瓦伦泰身上咬下来的血。

“你就别走了。”

瓦伦泰把衣服穿好，天边刚刚燃起黎明的亮色。

6.

瓦伦泰处理完事务回到卧室时已经是晚上了。一轮新月像匕首一样躺在黑丝绒做成的夜空里。  
他打开卧室里的侧门，那里有一个小房间。  
豪华柔软的大床中央拴着一个少年，淡金色的长发，长缕的刘海被汗水沁了个透。他眼睛上蒙着黑布，嘴里咬着口球，双腿打开被绑在身体两侧，两个肉穴里分别塞了一根嗡嗡作响的振动棒，阴茎软软地倒在一边，床单上湿了一大片，布满深深浅浅的水痕。  
“去了多少次了，嗯？”   
瓦伦泰把门关上，玩味地拨弄着少年两腿间瘫软的性器。  
男人解开迪亚哥的口球和蒙眼布，把花穴里的振动棒抽出来，又带出来一滩淅淅沥沥的粘稠液体。二话不说解开自己的裤子就插了进去。  
少年像一张随着波浪起伏的小舟。浑身脱力地歪着头，头发乱七八糟地耷拉着，垂在瘦削的锁骨上。但他睁着一双骇人的蓝眼睛，一瞬不瞬地盯着瓦伦泰。  
“你明明知道，” 迪亚哥哑着嗓子吐出几个字，“我总有一天会杀了你。”  
瓦伦泰按着他的腰往里操，勾起唇角。  
“你也知道内置在你身体里的程序，我动动手指就能让你灰飞烟灭。”

迪亚哥突然爆发出一阵歇斯底里的笑，咧开嘴伸长舌头向瓦伦泰讨一个吻。  
男人俯下身满足他，满意地用舌头舔舐那颗新打的蓝宝石舌钉。

男人长驱直入地把粗长的阴茎撞进少年的嘴里。  
他的嘴角裂得很开，瓦伦泰一手握着他的后脑勺要他吸紧点。迪亚哥便闭紧了唇，用口腔里的软肉和舌头拼命取悦嘴里那根滚烫的长棍。  
坚硬的舌钉磨蹭在冠状沟上，瓦伦泰退出来一些，又一下子撞到少年喉咙深处，射了他满嘴。  
迪亚哥张开嘴，给他看猩红的口腔里乳白色的黏液，半透明的一丝丝挂在蓝色的舌钉上。  
“脏了。”   
瓦伦泰把那枚饰品取了下来，手指顺势又戏弄了会儿少年的软舌。男人一口咬住他的嘴唇，深长舌头进去寻对方舌头上的小洞。

“喂，老男人。” 迪亚哥半个身子陷在柔软的枕头里，嘴里嚼着瓦伦泰端过来的水果，长腿伸过去勾他的下巴，脚骨分明的脚背贴着总统的脸颊。

“我爱上你了，怎么办？”

瓦伦泰捉住那只送上门来的脚，粗糙的大手扣住那只狡猾的脚踝。从他的角度看过去，不出所料地把两只细长的腿，胯下淫靡的风光和那少年具有攻击性的妖媚表情尽收眼底。  
“你想要什么，小男孩。”  
迪亚哥不屑地哼了一声。  
“你这个不懂爱的可怜老头子。”

迪亚哥又拿起瓦伦泰的玻璃杯往嘴里灌了一口冰白兰地，爬到他身边吻他，酒在两人唇舌间流荡。  
光裸的少年摇摇屁股，把纤细的腰往男人手里蹭，满意地等来了插进他女穴里的两根手指。  
那两只灵活粗糙的手指轻车熟路地找到他的敏感点，枪茧揉在肉穴里，三轻一重地画圈。迪亚哥不一会儿就软了腰，伏在男人怀里低低地媚叫，声音像拉丝的蜜糖。  
瓦伦泰把少年搂在怀里揉他的阴蒂，看他满面潮红地口齿不清地喊着与爱相关的词句。他看着他潮吹，溺毙的叫声拔高到最高点然后坠落，水喷了瓦伦泰一裤子。

辛辣的酒还在舌尖跳动。

7.

要说瓦伦泰这辈子犯过什么错， 扪心自问，在此之前的几十年人生里，他也没有做哪怕一件对不起国家和人民的事情。  
当兵，作战，参政，一步步走到市长的位置，成为众议员，在他很年轻的时候就开始思考美国的未来，这个伟大的国家要如何更进一步地繁荣，要如何让其他对手望而却步。  
他觉得自己做到了。不管是居高不下的支持率，毫无悬念的连任，还是军事力量的增长，都在将他的美国构筑得更加坚固。  
“龙翼计划”是在二十年前瓦伦泰便着手实施的。他要培育出完美服从美利坚意志的超级生物武器，同时拥有野兽的力量、机器的精密、人类的智慧，以及超越所有忠犬的百分之百的忠诚。  
计划进行得还算顺利，尽管失败品数量是成功品的几十倍，完美的成品还是在一些关键的战局中为美国立了大功。  
失败品无一例外地被销毁，金发蓝瞳的男孩照片旁边被盖了一个“已销毁”的红色印章，他某一行基本信息被人用笔打了个圈儿，圈里的几个字是：具有双性别特征，不建议继续开发。

要说瓦伦泰这辈子犯过什么错，扪心自问，寥寥无几。瓦伦泰闭上眼睛，一只手就能数得过来的回忆清晰地浮现出来，罗列到眼前。

第一，他不该在纽约市曼哈顿区的街上站着却只带了五个保镖。  
第二，他早该把迪亚哥销毁。

刀子飞过来的速度很快，位置也很精准。如果他没有那套女性的器官，他现在一定是个优秀的美利坚战士，瓦伦泰想。  
不知道为什么这个年轻人执着于冷兵器，枪火早已普及的年代他坚持着将冰冷的刀尖插进跳动的胸膛。  
可能力气用得太猛了，刀尖直接把总统的身子捅了个对穿，插进了砖缝里。  
按迪亚哥的风格，他估计会说，滚烫的子弹只配落入死尸。  
保镖七歪八倒地栽了一片，大滩的血染红了纽约的街道。  
瓦伦泰看到迪亚哥身后甩动的健壮龙尾，以及已经插在自己心口的刀。那半龙半人的金发男孩握着刀熟练地切开自己的皮肉，刺穿叫不出名字的内脏，他感到很多个气球在自己体内爆炸。  
迪亚哥笑着，裂开的属于龙的嘴角上贴了一小块创口贴似的东西，瓦伦泰分出心思想了一下，觉得还挺时尚。

“你死后，我们的名字就能并列于史册。”  
迪亚哥说，语气里满是期待。

要说瓦伦泰这辈子犯过什么错，扪心自问，没有按下让迪亚哥瞬间自毁的按钮算得上是一桩。

如果现在这样做，他还来得及保一条命。美国总统心想。  
他在任快满八年，过不了多久就要卸任了。他的人民会欢送他的离职，他给美国做的一切都会被记入史册，被后人传颂，给予这个国度长久的动力。  
但这一瞬间，在自己被人按在曼哈顿的路边刺穿胸腔的时候，瓦伦泰不得不承认自己被这少年极具诱惑力的游说说服了。

和你并列史册。

你的名字挨着我的，我的名字旁边就是你的，中间用一个极具悲剧色彩和史诗意味的词语连接——刺杀。

迪亚哥 · 布兰度，法尼 · 瓦伦泰。

迪亚哥 · 布兰度在纽约曼哈顿23街将美国总统法尼 · 瓦伦泰刺杀。

你的出生归罪与我，我的死亡归功与你。

没有吻别，没有话语，迪亚哥看见金色长发的总统躺在自己身下，身上长满了银色尖锐的刀子，刀面映出自己的脸，洁白、瘦削、点缀着油漆般的血痕。

不懂爱和浪漫的老男人。  
迪亚哥撇撇嘴，俯下身温柔地碰了碰他的嘴唇。

警笛铺天盖地地响起来，由大提琴和钢琴演奏而成，流水般的协奏曲在黄昏的曼哈顿上空响起来。  
迪亚哥一屁股坐到地上，龙尾下意识地摆动。他顺着满地的血花往前看，视线顺着曼哈顿第23街往前延伸，一轮巨大的红日正悬停在半空中，两边伫立着高耸的楼房。  
金红色的夕阳铺满了整座城，迪亚哥躺在红丝绒的海里，身边躺着法尼。

“法尼，法尼。”  
他轻声唤他。用当初他半跪在斗兽场里进行自我介绍的语调。

要说迪亚哥这辈子犯过什么错，他动了动自己的舌头，扪心自问，那就是在这样盛大的日子里，忘了戴那颗蓝宝石舌钉。

鲜红的软舌上，那个小孔空空的。  
曼哈顿红色的街风吹过来，窸窸窣窣争先恐后地从那个小孔里钻过，吹到另一边去了。

FIN.


End file.
